


Future

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [46]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomo is a married man; but what about the Leto Brothers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future

“So, Tomes finally got hitched,” Shannon mumbled, tipping his beer bottle back as he took a swig.

                “Yep, about time too.” Jared quipped as he swirled his soda with a stirrer, “Vicki will hopefully keep his toned down,” joked the singer.

                Shannon chuckled before sobering, “You think you gonna get married anytime bro?”    

                Jared snorted, “Between what? Touring, recording, acting, being a manager, I don’t think I could squeeze a date within my schedule even if I wanted to…You?”

                Shannon shrugged, “Never was at the top of my to-do list. I’m content with going with the flow. If someone comes, they come, if not, then eh, I’m dying alone.”

                Jared chuckled, “We’ll die alone, together.”

                “That defates the purpose bro.”

                “Eh, details. Fuck them.”


End file.
